


It Was Always You

by Imanangelyouassbutt



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, brallon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imanangelyouassbutt/pseuds/Imanangelyouassbutt
Summary: Brendon goes to a bar after breaking up with Ryan. At the bar, Brendon meets Dallon, who is performing with The Brobecks. It includes a Pete and Patrick relationship, but it's not the main one. This is just a Brallon AU. It's most likely shitty, and I have no idea where this story is going, so I might not finish it.





	It Was Always You

Brendon sat at the bar, listening to one of the small bands play. He wasn't really listening, he was more intrigued by his goddamn drink, than by the bland lyrics every new band had. He was staring at the bottom of his now empty glass, when he heard the annoying feedback of the microphone.

He looked up at small stage, where four young men stood. He moved his whole body to get a better view of the band, and at the front stood a very tall man, with gorgeous bone structures and fluffy hair. He wanted to run his hand through that hair. The whole band's wardrobe was very classy, he thought people would say. They were dressed in suits and bowties.

As the band finished setting up, the frontman walked up the microphone with ease. "This song is called 'Small Cuts'," said the tall man. He grabbed the microphone so sensually that Brendon couldn't help but bite his lip and blush. The beautiful melody started and Brendon's interest peaked. He deserted his glass and a few bills at the counter to get closer to the stage. "It doesn't take much, To cover up small cuts, Hid' 'neath the bandages, Under her sleeves."

'Fuck...' thought Brendon. He couldn't help but imagine a few sinful thoughts at the singer's voice. The tall man continued singing and Brendon continued getting closer to the stage.

The band finished 'Small Cuts' and continued onto doing other songs. Each song hitting a nerve in Brendon, nerves that haven't been strung in a while. He couldn't help but think back to Ryan.

"Ryan, please, please don't leave! Please, I love you! I'm sorry, b-but please don't l-leave me," Brendon saw Ryan stiffen at his words, and for a second, Brendon thought he wouldn't leave. Brendon thought and hoped Ryan would turn around and say it back. That he would run back to him and reel him into a strong passionate kiss and tell him: "I'd never leave you Bren, I love you too much. I don't know what I was thinking." But of course, they lived in reality, not fantasy. Ryan did not turn around, he didn't say 'I love you' back. He didn't bring him back into a kiss and promise to never leave him. Instead, he walked out, without a word.

"Hey, are you alright?" Brendon was ripped from his thoughts as he heard a deep, yet soft voice. "MIster, are you okay?"

"What? Oh! Yeah, I'm alright. I'm so sorry, I'm just a bit...distracted." The tall man raised an eyebrow, not completely believing his excuse. He reached up and swiped at Brendon's tears with his thumb, but he stopped when he saw Brendon flinch at the touch. "I'm sorry, but really I'm fine." He looked around before finally actually looking up at the tall man. "Uh, what's your name?" asked Brendon, trying to change the subject.

The tall man smiled, "I'm Dallon. Dallon Weekes. And you are?"

"I-I'm Brendon. Brendon Urie." He stayed quiet for a while and quickly cleaned his tears himself. "Uh, why'd you put your guitar pick on your forehead. I've seen many bassists put in their mouth, but certainly not on their forehead."

"Eh, I'm not sure, it just happened once by accident while I was playin', so it kinda stuck since then." He smiled self-consciously. He reached up and took the pick off his forehead and placed it in the pocket of his suit. "Sorry to bring this up again, but are you sure you're okay?" He stepped closer to Brendon to the point where they were only standing a few inches apart. Brendon's eyes widened as moved his foot back, ready move away or run.

Brendon stared into Dallon's beautiful icy blue eyes and couldn't help the answer that slipped from his lips: "No." He let another tear slip from his eye. Dallon knit his brows in concern. "My, uh-this person I've been seeing, just broke up with me," his voice cracked towards the end.

"Was it a boyfriend?" Brendon snapped his head up as his eyes widened. "Was it?"

"Yes. H-How did you know?"

"People usually say 'This girl I've been seeing' or 'This guy I've been seeing'. They aren't afraid to appoint a gender or sex to the person they've had relations with, unless they're either closeted or not comfortable with saying they've had relations with the same-sex. I've been wrong on a few occasions, but that's usually been the case. Oh shit, sorry, got too into it," smiled Dallon awkwardly.

But Brendon smiled too, a genuine smile. "It's okay, that was kinda cute." Dallon blushed at his words. "Would you like to join me for a drink?" asked Brendon, feeling a bit more comfortable with Dallon, but not completely.

"Sure. But let me tell the guys real quick." Brendon nodded and walked back to the spot where he was previously sitting, making sure to save a spot for Dallon. After a minute or two, Dallon walked back and plopped himself down next to Brendon with a huge grin.

"Damn, why are you so smiley?" teased Brendon, but Dallon just shrugged, with a smile still plastered on his face. Instead of pushing the question he smiled back. "So Dallon Weekes, what do you do for a living?"

Dallon pursed his lips playfully and answered, "I try and pursue my music. But on the side, I'm an assistant...to a lawyer." He rolled his eyes. "I know, it's pretty lame."

"Hey, at least it's not as lame as working at a goddamn library," laughed Brendon. "It really sucks Dal, can I call you Dal?"

"You can call me whatever, B. Can I call you B? Or would you prefer Bren?" asked Dallon.

Brendon's smile faltered as he heard this random stranger say his old pet name Ryan had given him. "Uh, I'd prefer you call me B. Not really fond of the 'Bren' nickname." Brendon tried his best to fake a smile, but failed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that what, um, your ex used to call you?" Brendon nodded. "I'm sorry B. But let's forget about your ex, okay? You're with me."

Brendon knew he should feel insulted by this person just telling him to forget about the person he believed was his true love, but he felt so much comfort in Dallon's words. "You're right. Let's order some goddamn drinks!"

"Let's do it!" encouraged Dallon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda hoping this story turns out well, so give me feed back please :)


End file.
